A variety of circuit applications require high accuracy variable gain amplification over wide frequency bandwidths. For example, linear-in-db true power detectors have been needed for measurement and control of true electrical power over an operating frequency range from low frequency to as high as 2.5 GHz, with a 60 dB dynamic range. As these operating ranges continue to increase, challenges are presented to provide the required high accuracy amplification. A variable gain amplifier, operable over an extended frequency bandwidth should consume a minimum of power while maintaining high accuracy over a wide range of temperature variation.